With the rise in mobile device popularity, buying, selling, and obtaining services or commodities via mobile devices (i.e., “mobile commerce”) has become more prevalent. To engage in a mobile transaction with a merchant or other entity, a consumer may input his or her name, address, credit card information, and other information into a mobile application. However, small screens on mobile devices and server connectivity issues can make entering such information difficult. Users may give up in the middle of a mobile transaction, reducing the conversion rate for such transactions. Further, users may have to manually input each of their credit cards individually into the mobile application to be able to use those credit cards for a mobile transaction. Users that fail to input all of their credit cards may be unable to use at least some of their credit cards while engaging in mobile transactions. Prior solutions may therefore fail to provide a frictionless and intuitive user interface through which a user can engage in mobile commerce.